The Spook Collector
The Spook Collector is a Lesser Celestial Entity that is searching for the Rarest Spooky Boi in the Universe. He is first seen in Earth's solar system, where he runs into the player, announcing that he has come to the mortal realm of the 3rd Dimension to seek out Spooky Bois. He asks the player if they have seen any. The player can point him in any direction to get rid of him. Attacking the Spook Collector in his first encounter causes him to teleport away. However, the Spook Collector is found again if the player comes across two Government astronauts digging up the Rarest Spooky Boi in the Universe. At this point, the player has the choice to help the astronauts, the Rarest Spooky Boi in the Universe, or the Spook Collector. If they help the Spook Collector collect the Rarest Spooky Boi in the Universe, the Spook Collector will give them Spook Coins, Celestoids, and a Boneblade Sword, and can later be seen if the player enters Spook Plane 7. If they help the astronauts or the Rarest Spooky Boi in the Universe, the Spook Collector will be killed by the astronauts, who were using Anti-Celestial Pistols. He can also be harmed and killed by the player during this encounter. Origins The Spook Collector comes from Spook Plane 7, and was an important figure in the Spooky Boi society, as he held the title and occupation of Spook Collector. He would go and collect the "spookiest" of Spooky Bois and bring them to Spook Plane 7 to rule over the other Spooky Bois. Meeting the player The Spook Collector appears in front of the player if they are idle and in a relatively empty area. He teleports in and asks the player if they have seen any Spooky Bois. If the player tells him yes, he will go find that Spooky Boi, and then goes into space to seek out another Spooky Boi. Finding the Rarest Spooky Boi in the Universe If the player comes across two Government astronauts digging up the Rarest Spooky Boi in the Universe, the Spook Collector will appear to collect him. The player then has a choice: Help the astronauts collect the Rarest Spooky Boi in the Universe, help the Spook Collector collect the Rarest Spooky Boi in the Universe, or help the Rarest Spooky Boi in the Universe escape. If they choose to help anyone other than the Spook Collector, the Spook Collector will be killed by the astronauts, who will blast him apart, meaning that another Spooky Boi will have to take his place as Spook Collector. If the player helps him, he blocks off the astronauts with a wall of bone before they can shoot him, gets the Rarest Spooky Boi in the Universe, and then returns with the Rarest Spooky Boi in the Universe to Spook Plane 7. Description The Spook Collector resembles a Human skeleton, but is a blue-turquoise color, has glowing white eyes, and a third eye on his forehead. Quotes "Finally! I have crossed into this plane of the 3rd Dimension!" -Appearing for the first time. "HOLD IT! YOU JUST FOUND THE RAREST SPOOKY BOI IN THE UNIVERSE!" -Confronting the Government astronautsCategory:Characters Category:Notable NPCs